Ready
by daphrose
Summary: Sitting in a cell gives you a lot of time to think. She crouches on the cold, metal floor, looking up at the man who rescued her. Does she love him for that? Respect him? Or just fear him and the things he could do to her? Sometimes she regrets the life she left behind – as hard as it was. She turns away, hoping he doesn't see her tears.


**Welcome, Lab Rats fans! So I thought up this story this morning, wrote it, revised half of it, went to the pool, came back, revised the rest, and now I'm posting it! All that in about nine hours. I feel so accomplished!**

**So I don't know where this idea came from. I've told a few people this, but I was not very pleased with S-1's character development in "You Posted What?!" She's bionic and she works for Krane. That's quite literally all we know about her. I'll give them grace since it's her first episode, but I hope we learn more about her soon! This story is my attempt to do what Disney didn't: give S-1 background, motivation, and character.**

**This story's rated T for fights and . . . I dunno, that's basically it. I'm paranoid. It's angst, which is usually T-rated subject matter.**

**I don't own Lab Rats, S-1, Krane, or McDonald's. I do own Casey and Kale. The story is also completely my own. I'm aware that it will not be what Disney does with S-1. Enjoy this one-shot!**

* * *

*** * * Ready * * ***

* * *

S-1 knew that Victor Krane had a plan. He always had a plan. They wouldn't be trapped in this little cell forever. He had assured her that they would be out soon. But how soon was soon?

Krane stood with his arms folded across his chest. He hadn't moved an inch since he had reminded S-1 about her 'bionic brothers and sisters.' Not that they were _actually _her siblings, of course. She wasn't biologically related to a single one of them.

As far as S-1 knew, she had no family. Krane refused to let her look. S-1 highly doubted she would find them anyway. And even if she did, would they want her back? S-1 snorted at the idea.

The female bionic was now sitting on the ground. She could feel herself getting tired. Yes, even bionic superhumans get tired sometimes. The blue bars glowed around her, and even if they meant she was imprisoned, they felt soothing somehow, like they were lulling her to sleep.

"Be ready, S-1," Krane said coldly, not even looking at her. "We will strike soon."

S-1 just nodded her head obediently. It was the way she had been taught. Disobedience would lead only to pain. She had to be ready. But a little nap wouldn't hurt, surely! S-1's head began to nod and her eyes closed.

S-1 . . . S-1 . . . S-1 . .

* * *

_A small child with dirty blonde hair sat on a flat piece of cardboard. She couldn't have been more than seven or eight years old. Her torn brown clothes clung to her dirty body. Her arms looked like thin sticks. Her soulful brown eyes gazed up at the passerby, begging for anyone with a heart to grant cash for a decent meal._

_ A middle-aged man walked by and she whimpered to get his attention. He looked down at her, and immediately he was filled with compassion. He pulled out a few dollars and handed them to the young child. She took them with shaky hands, looking up at the man incredulously._

_ "Th-Thank you sir!" she mumbled in a weak voice, punctuating the sentence with a cough. "G-God bless you sir!"_

_ The man nodded and moved on. For the rest of the day he would feel good about himself. He had given to someone in need. But when he would place his hand in his pocket later that afternoon, all good feelings would be gone._

_ The girl chuckled evilly. "Serena, did you get it?" she hissed._

_ Another girl of the same age emerged from the alley nearby. "Of course I did," she said, waving a leather wallet around in the air. "You know I always do."_

_ "Gullible tourists," the blonde girl said with a vicious smile._

_ "Now, now, Casey," Serena said. She brushed her dark brown hair out of her face as the wind attempted to whip it to and fro. "It's not _just _the tourists. _No one _can resist _us_!" She blinked her chocolate brown eyes and laughed._

_ "Right, of course," Casey said with another giggle. "Do you think it's time to head back now?"_

_ "It's getting late, so sure," Serena agreed. "Do you want to grab a bite to eat? We've got . . ." She opened the wallet and skimmed through the bills. "We've got about one hundred dollars here."_

_ "Whoa, nice!"_

_ "So, McDonald's?"_

_ "We could afford something a bit nicer now."_

_ "Casey, we've talked about this. If we eat somewhere nice, people will get suspicious! Besides, I'm in the mood for some fries."_

_ "Oh, yeah. Hmm, fries sound good to me too. Let's go."_

_ The two girls walked hand-in-hand to the McDonald's at the street corner. They both got Happy Meals. Casey got a hamburger in hers and Serena got chicken nuggets. They both got Coke. It was tradition._

_ Casey and Serena left the fast food joint with cardboard boxes in hand. Looking around carefully, they both ducked into the alleys. They bobbed and weaved between dumpsters and piles of trash. Finally they got in an alley far in the back._

_ A torn blue tarp was the thing that stood out the most. It was set up as a sort of tent. A few blankets sat on the dirty ground. A broken lamp was plugged into the only outdoor outlet._

_ Serena plopped down onto one of the blankets. She sipped her coke and pulled her fries out of the bag. Casey leaned against the wall and started to eat as well._

_ "Good food, huh?" Serena asked, swallowing a fry._

_ "Eh, as good as McDonald's can make it," Casey said, wrinkling her nose. "Can we go grocery shopping tomorrow?"_

_ "Sure," Serena said with a shrug. "How much money do we have total?"_

_ "Well except for that last guy, we didn't get a lot. I'd say about one hundred and thirty dollars. People just aren't carrying the money they used to. And the credit cards don't do us any good since people always cancel them right away."_

_ "Whatever. One hundred and thirty is good. That will probably get us food for a few weeks. Unless there was something else you wanted to buy."_

_ "I was thinking about maybe getting a new blanket. This one is wearing through. I know we have to look poor and miserable out there, but can't we at least have comfort back here?"_

_ "Yeah, sure. That'll be even more money out of it."_

_ "We'll live." Casey sighed. "How do we make so much but have so little?"_

_ "Because we're bad with money?" Serena suggested. "And let's be honest; we really don't make that much."_

_ "No," Casey said sadly. "But hey, we survive! And we have each other. Even if we don't live in a swanky apartment and have the latest gadgets, we'll always have our friendship, right?"_

_ "Right," Serena said with a gentle smile. "We'll always be best friends."_

* * *

S-1 was jerked awake. Literally. A strong fist grabbed her hair and yanked her to her feet. She gasped and stumbled as it let go.

"What are you doing?" Krane growled at her.

"J-Just taking a short nap," S-1 said quickly. "I want to be ready!"

"Ready means being awake," he said coolly. "Ready means being able to jump into action at any moment."

"B-But I was," S-1 stuttered.

"You weren't. Don't let that happen again."

"Yes sir." S-1 let her chin drop to her chest. There was only one thing in the world she was afraid of: Krane.

Growing up, S-1 had been terrified of nothing, and she meant nothing! The big bullies, the hunger, the pain . . . nothing scared her. It was all commonplace.

When she met Krane, she wasn't scared because it was unnatural for her. But that changed. As she learned who Krane was and how dangerous he could be, the fear grew inside of her. S-1 never showed it. She was afraid of her fear.

* * *

_"It's a . . . pig?" Casey guessed._

_ "It's a palm tree!" Serena said indignantly, throwing the stick across the alley in frustration._

_ "Oh, I see it now," Casey said slowly, but Serena could tell that she most certainly did not see it._

_ The now-nine-year-old girls were playing 'draw-something-in-the-dirt-and-guess-what-it-is.' It was a fun game despite its horrible name. Casey was a splendid artist; Serena, on the other hand, was not very artistic at all._

_ "Forget it, let's do something else," Serena said coolly. Then she perked up. "Want to go for a walk?"_

_ "Ugh, we've exercised too much already!" Casey complained. She fell flat on her back and groaned._

_ "You can never have too much exercise!" Serena said perkily._

_ "I can. You go, I'm staying here."_

_ "But it's no fun without you!"_

_ "Fine, then stay here."_

_ "But I want to go!"_

_ "Well, well, well," another voice said. The girls sat up and turned to see who it was. A dark-haired boy not much older than them stood at the end of their alley. A group of boys his age stood behind him. "Looks like we've got ourselves some fine pickings today, boys. Hmm . . . Casey, isn't it?"_

_ Casey gulped. "Hi Kale," she murmured._

_ "And who are you?" the boy said._

_ "Serena," the other girl growled._

_ Serena had heard of Kale. He was the leader of a notorious gang. They were only preteens, but they were feared throughout the city for causing trouble and destruction. Serena wasn't about to let them beat her and her friend up._

_ "Look, I'll only say this once," Kale said. Slowly he unsheathed a knife from his belt. "Give us your food and neither of you get hurt." The boys behind him – about five total – took out knives as well._

_ "Sorry, we don't have any food," Serena said._

_ "You're lying," Kale growled._

_ "I am," Serena said smoothly, taking a few steps closer. She saw the terrified look Casey was giving her. "But it doesn't matter. You're not getting anything."_

_ Kale snarled. Without warning, he charged Serena. She deftly side-stepped him. Once his body had passed her, she sent a quick punch into his back, causing him to double over in pain._

_ Another boy ran up to her, but she simply caught his arm and flipped him onto his back. One of the other boys charged Casey, but she grabbed a few sharp, metal objects from a nearby dumpster and began chucking them at the visitors._

_ Kale had straightened himself and lunged at Serena again. She kicked him in the shins a few times while dodging his blows. On one not very precise thrust with the knife, Serena hit Kale's hand and knocked the weapon from it. She grabbed it from the ground and pointed it at her opponent._

_ "Call them off," Serena hissed._

_ "Never," Kale hissed back._

_ "Suit yourself." Serena swung the knife around, cutting Kale across the cheek. He screamed in pain. She did it again, and despite his best efforts to duck, caught his shoulder. Once more Serena thrust the knife forward, this time getting his other cheek._

_ "Retreat!" Kale called. Tears mixed with the blood as he ducked out of Serena's way and headed out of the alley. "Retreat, retreat!"_

_ The other boys turned heel and followed their leader. Serena and Casey met up again, laughing together. Serena stored her new prize – the knife – in their box of treasures._

_ "You know," Casey said as she continued to laugh, "for a girl whose name means 'peaceful,' you're not very!"_

* * *

S-1 stared out of the bars. The bars that should be blocking her bionics. They weren't. The guards didn't know it, but Krane had found a way around the bionic-blocking abilities of the cage. S-1 had all of her powers.

They still waited. It was not the right time. They could break out of this prison at any moment, but Krane wanted it to be the right moment. _He sure is dramatic, _S-1 thought.

Flashbacks from childhood rolled through S-1's mind. Krane probably would've killed her if he knew what she was thinking. He didn't like it when she talked about her past.

S-1 remembered the first time she met Casey. They had been rivals at the start, competing to see who got the good corners for begging. They were only six at the time.

Eventually they realized that they worked better when they were together. They 'went into business' together and started scamming people and begging to get a living. Not only that, but they became best friends in the process.

Adventures surrounded the two of them. S-1 could think of a hundred different crazy stories from their childhood. Growing up on the streets was hard, but it toughened you. It gave you character and shape. S-1 would never forget the lessons she learned while she was scrounging for food and making a living by tricking people out of their money.

S-1 had once again sat on the cold floor. Krane was keeping one eye on her to make sure she wouldn't fall asleep again. Tired as she was, she had no plans to sleep. She didn't want the punishment that came with it.

The bionic female desperately wanted to create a fireball between her fingertips. She was freezing. But she couldn't reveal her bionics; not here. The guards would know. So all she could do was sit as the chilly air wrapped her in its embrace.

Though S-1 vividly remembered meeting Casey, she remembered abandoning her friend as well.

* * *

_Casey had gone out to beg for food. That left Serena alone in the alley. The ten-year-old wrapped a torn blanket around herself. Money had been scare lately. People were only getting more and more safety-conscious, which meant less food for her._

_ Serena's stomach growled. "Oh, shut up," she growled back at it. "Casey's trying. You'll survive. You've gone longer than this without food."_

_ "But what if you never had to do that again?"_

_ Serena jumped and stood up at the voice that echoed through the alley. It was deep and dark and menacing, but at the same time it seemed almost welcoming._

_ "Who's there?" the girl called out. She held up her fists, ready for a fight._

_ "Relax, Serena," a man said as he walked into the alley. He wore a large black cloak and his head was completely bald. Serena noticed that he had some strange wires imbedded in the skin on his face._

_ "H-How do you know my name?" Serena asked. She wasn't afraid – not yet._

_ "I know a lot about you," the man said, walking closer. "I'm Victor Krane, and I'm here to make you a deal."_

_ "What kind of a deal?" Serena refused to become like those gullible tourists. She wanted to know exactly what he meant._

_ "An incredible one."_

* * *

S-1 sighed quietly. If she could change anything about her life, it would be that one day. She would go back and change her questions; change her answers. But she would never be able to reverse what happened next.

* * *

_"I don't understand," Serena said._

_ "I am looking for some young recruits," the man called Krane said. "Some recruits to handle a very special power and to serve me and the world. You would never go hungry again. I would take care of you. Imagine a warm bed, a roof over your head, and all the food you could eat. Doesn't that sound great?"_

_ Serena's growling stomach answered the question for her. "You mentioned a power," she said slowly. "What kind of power?"_

_ Without a word, Krane held up his hand. Serena watched in amazement as one of the nearby trash cans began to levitate. Slowly it went back down, and Krane lowered his hand._

_ "That and so much more," Krane said. "Using bionics, I can _enhance _you. You can run faster than a train, pick up the heaviest boulders, and solve the most complicated math problems, as well as a lot more."_

_ "What's the catch?" Serena asked. She knew from experience that there was always a catch._

_ "You will serve me in my bionic army. One day when we are ready, we could rule the world. You could be at my side. Wouldn't you like that? From street urchin to second-in-command of the entire planet."_

_ "Those are some lofty goals."_

_ "If nothing else, you will have a full stomach."_

_ "Well, um . . ."_

_ "I suggest you make your decision quickly."_

_ Serena bit her lip. She had just seen this man's power, and there was no way he could trick her about that. Would he really give her the same thing? She knew there would be a price to pay if she accepted his offer._

_ Then again, what did she have to lose? She literally had nothing – well, nothing besides a friend and an alley. This deal was enticing. And even if it didn't turn out the way she thought, it would most likely be better than the life she led now._

_ The absence of fear may have messed with Serena's mind. Where she should have been concerned, she was not. They say that you're either brave or you're foolish; funny how they can look so similar._

_ "I'll do it," Serena said. "I want bionics. I want to rule by your side. I want a home."_

_ "Excellent," Krane said with an evil smile. "Then come with me and we shall have it done."_

_ "Wait!" Serena called out. "Can my friend Casey come with us?"_

_ "No," Krane said sharply. "I am not looking for a girl like her."_

_ That changed things slightly. "Oh," Serena said slowly. "B-But can I at least say goodbye?"_

_ "You can leave her a note if you're so desperate," Krane said coolly. "But you'll never see her again."_

_ Serena felt like someone had stabbed her in the heart. She could tell Krane wasn't going to wait until Casey came back. She would have to make this decision now. The allure of power was strong . . . was it stronger than even friendship?_

_ Grabbing a piece of paper from the dumpster nearby, Serena sat to write a hastily scribbled note. Neither Serena nor Casey had ever learned to write, but they had created their own 'alphabet' by which they could communicate. It was more like a hieroglyphic style of writing, with elaborate pictures in place of words._

_ Literally translated, Serena's note read: "Casey. Man named crane offered me amazing powers. I agreed. I go with him. No worries about me. Maybe I visit. I miss you. Love. Serena."_

_ She placed the note in the tent. "I am ready, Mr. Krane," Serena said. "And you had better be telling the truth. I will make you sorry if you aren't."_

_ Krane chuckled in amusement. "I'm not tricking you," he told her. "You will become very powerful. Don't worry, S-1."_

_ "My name is Serena," she said quickly._

_ "Not anymore. You are my first soldier. You are S-1."_

* * *

A silent tear leaked out of S-1's eye. She wiped it away before Krane could see. She hadn't seen Casey since that day. It still broke her heart.

Luckily for her, Krane hadn't been lying – at least about the bionics. He gave her power and honor and the highest rank in his army. But S-1 had been right; the deal came with strings attached. Strings like getting trapped by Krane's former partner and his former partner's brother and kids.

The memories of the transformation from street urchin to genetically-engineered superhuman were some S-1 would rather not recall. She still had scars covering her body. Being the first bionic soldier wasn't as excited as it sounds. That meant S-1 was a prototype; a guinea pig; a lab rat.

S-1 felt the chill surround her again and she shivered mechanically. _Where's that warm bed you offered me so long ago, huh, Krane? _she thought bitterly.

Pain gnawed at her heart. Regret made her head swim. She hadn't thought about it in so long. Where was Casey right now? What was she doing? Was she even alive? S-1 might never know. Sometimes she regretted leaving that life. Sometimes she regretted leaving her friend.

The only thing she was scared of was Krane. His Triton App frequently took her over. It's a terrifying thing when your mind is not your own. She was controlled and hurt and made to do things she never wanted to do.

S-1 lived for the few moments of satisfaction. They usually came from hurting others while she wasn't under Krane's 'mind control.' Moments like sending the beam crashing down on top of that little gnat. What was his name? Leo? S-1 was angry that he had survived . . . and was bionic, no less!

Seeing those snobby rich kids made her sick. Adam, Bree, and Chase had no idea how good they had it. S-1 had to work hard to survive. Just living was a struggle. They could never know what it was like. She had a personal score to settle with them now. Even if Chase was a tiny bit cute . . .

S-1 vowed to bring the Davenports to their knees. She wanted to see them bowing down to her. She wanted to see them begging for forgiveness and mercy. She wanted to see them struggle to get along in life. She wanted them to know pain. Her pain.

Yes, S-1 wanted them in front of _her_. That desire for ultimate power would always be there. Krane might be her boss, and she did respect him to some extent, but she knew someday that Krane's plans would go wrong. She knew that he would mess up or be defeated. Either way, she would be right there when it happened. S-1 had lofty goals in mind as well. The world would belong to her. Someday. The only thing she had to do now was to make sure Krane never found out about those desires.

"Get up," Krane barked suddenly.

S-1 hopped to her feet. "What is it, Mr. Krane?"

"It's time. Get ready."

"I've been ready for a long time."

Freedom. It was so close she could taste it. Right on the other side of those bars. She didn't know Krane's plans exactly, but she knew they would work. For now.

_You read me wrong, _S-1 thought as she scanned her leader. Her master. Her boss. Her ruler. _You lied to me, and you thought I wouldn't notice. Well, I did. You haven't even begun to find out who I really am. One day you will fall, and I will be right there. I'll stand over you in victory, if you're not dead already. This world is not yours, Krane. It's mine._

Serena sat back and watched. She was waiting. She was ready.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Parts of it are actually based off a (poorly written) Star Wars fanfiction I did a long time ago. But I liked the ideas. Especially for S-1's background. I like the tough girls. What do you think? Is that history plausible?**

**And yeah, I did just give S-1 a secret desire for power. I have a weird liking for the right-hand-men (it's my only soft-spot with Marcus). I also love stories where the right-hand-man betrays his/her leader. So that's why I did that with her.**

**The phrase 'we'll always be best friends' (which Serena said at the end of the first flashback) came from the title of a story my friend Tie Dye Pencils posted. Check it out!**

**What did you think? Was it okay? Did I portray S-1 and Krane alright? That's the first time I've tried S-1, and my first try with making Krane a main character in a story. How was Casey? Did you like her? Hate her? Don't care about her?**

**I hope you all enjoyed this little one-shot! Review/favorite if you liked it and follow/favorite me for more stories like this. See you soon!**

**UPDATE: Okay, so a few people have commented on how Krane couldn't have met S-1 when she was that young since he didn't have bionics yet. Well, Douglas said that after he "was booted from Davenport Industries," (about 14-15 years ago) he "needed cash to continue his research." That's when he met Krane, and Krane gave him the money in exchange for sharing the research. So in theory, Krane has had bionics for almost as long as Adam, Bree, and Chase have. Again, IN THEORY. They haven't really told us directly. But it's possible that Krane has had the research for years and has been developing his army in secret. Do you _really _think he could create an army like that in under a year? I find it unlikely. But that's just my idea. I think Krane's had bionics for a while now (maybe not the whole 14-15 years, but a while), and he just has been hiding in the shadows and waiting for the right moment. Maybe Douglas didn't even know Krane implanted bionics into himself until a while later. Maybe. This is all a bunch of maybes. But they haven't really told us one way or the other. So it's possible that this story is wrong, yes, and Krane hasn't had bionics for that long. But for right now and until they tell me otherwise, that's my theory and I'm sticking to it! If you have any more questions/comments about that, feel free to PM me. Thanks again for reading, and I hope that cleared a few things up. Bye!**


End file.
